


Now I'll Never Be Satisfied

by SmileySunflower



Series: Sunflower's Stony Stories [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, Requited Unrequited Love, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileySunflower/pseuds/SmileySunflower
Summary: Tony loves Steve, so he'll go along with whatever makes the blonde happy.Even if it means Tony gets heartbroken in the process.**Now with a second chapter!**





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or anything associated with it, I am writing purely for enjoyment.
> 
> Title and work inspired by the song 'Satisfied' from the musical 'Hamilton'.

Tony excused himself to the balcony of the ballroom and sipped his champagne. He glanced around at the stunning courtyard adorned with ribbons and flowers and decorations as night was slowly beginning to fall.

He turned back and stole a glance into the ballroom at the happy couple gazing lovingly into each others eyes as they slow danced, holding each other close.

He downed the rest of his champagne in one massive gulp, enjoying the light buzzed feeling it left him with. He need something to fill the emptiness he felt inside. He tore off his tie and ripped open his suit jacket and shucked it off, letting it fall to the ground as he made his way over to the ornate banister of the balcony.

God he hated weddings. 

He leaned against the railing and hung his head, eyes closed, sucking in a deep breath. He could get through this, he could. He could. He just had to let-

"Would you like some company?"

His body jerked around, heart racing until his eyes landed on Natasha. The red head looked beautiful in her red dress and gave him a small smile and he let out a trembling breath. His lips quirked upwards as he turned back around, "Not really."

"To bad."

She settled next to him and pushed another glass of champagne towards him while she slowly drank her own. "I thought you might need this."

"Yeah, thanks." He said blandly, grabbing the glass and gulping down half before staring intently at its bubbles to avoid Natasha's gaze.

"Are you okay, Tony?"

He could hear the concern in her voice, the careful inflection she placed on every word while still sounding casual. There was nothing casual about this.

"I'm just dandy."

A soft sigh as the Russian spy turned her body to look out over the courtyard as well. The sun was setting and the sky was painted with bright pinks and oranges contrasted by deep purples and blues. 

"What are you going to do?"

"About what?"

"Marriage."

"That's a dangerous question." He took another long drink of his champagne. "I'll marry Pepper, she's good for me."

"But you don't love her."

He shook his head sadly. "No."

"You love Steve."

Tony snorted and peered down at his hands,"I should've known you knew. How long have you known?"

"Years."

He twisted to face her. "How come you never said anything?"

"It wasn't my place. I figured you'd come to me if you wanted to."

He hummed into his glass as he chugged the rest of his champagne, then tossed the glass over the balcony. "I need more booze," he croaked out.

Natasha's eyes were as caring, understanding, and sympathetic as he had ever seen them, and she placed a gentle hand on his arm, "Hey, it's gonna be alright, Tony."

He bowed his head, hands shaking, "I know, it just hurts. A lot."

"You'll get through this." She tried to smile encouragingly at him, "You're Tony Stark, there's nothing that you can't over come."

He laughed humorlessly, body shaking with heartbreak and he swallowed harshly, willing to keep his countless tears at bay. His body felt useless, heavy, empty. He snatched up Natasha's forgot champagne glass and downed the rest of it, then raised it up in a mock toast. "Being in love sucks."

Natasha rubbed his arm, face downcast, "I'm so sorry, Tones."

He chocked on a sob and leaned into her, body begging for human contact and comfort. Arms immediately wrapped around him and tugged him in a tight hug. He buried his face in her shoulder, "God, Nat, I love him so much. He makes me feel so satisfied."

"Does he know?"

"No."

"Are you ever going to tell him?"

He pulled away and gave her an incredulous look, "Are you nuts? Of course not!"

"What if he feels the same way?"

Tony scoffed, "He doesn't."

"How do you know?"

"Because he told me."

Surprise flickered across Natasha's face. "What?"

"A few months back, right after they got engaged, Steve asked me to be his best man and kissed me on the cheek because he was so happy I agreed. Then he said I was the bestest friend he has ever had. That he was so excited to have his two favorite people in the world right by his side: his true love and his true best friend."

The red head opened her mouth to say something when Steve himself appeared in the door way out to the balcony. He looked perfect, so handsome as always. He smiled brilliantly, seeming so ridiculously happy that Tony wanted crawl into the shadows and disappear forever.

"Hey, guys! You having fun?"

Tony struggled but managed to force his best paparazzi smile to his face. He fake beamed at Steve, "Oh yeah, the best, this is such a great wedding," then more sincerely, "I'm so happy for you, Steve."

Steve's smile got impossible brighter and he yanked Tony into a giant hug, "Thank you so much, Tony, you don't know how much I appreciate you and everything that you do." Steve whispered in his ear. Tony clutched at the blonde and whispered back brokenly, "I think I do."

Steve pulled back and grinned dazzlingly at him, "You're going to get married next, I just know it. I hope I can return the favor of being best man."

Tony winced internally, "Of course."

"Perfect, I can't wait. Well," He glanced back at the ballroom, "I better get back in there. Lots of people to talk to and stuff, you know."

Tony nodded understandingly, "Sure, besides," he shrugged slightly, "I'm sure you know who is looking for you."

Steve blushed and smiled shyly, "Yeah. Hey!" He grasped Tony's hands in his own, "Thank you for the honeymoon, Tony, that's to much but of course you would do that." The soldier beamed at him and Tony felt weak in the knees.

"Always," He uttered huskily, "always. Anything for you."

Steve looked at him a moment then bent down to kiss his cheek, "I love you, Tony, you're my best friend."

The genius could feel his resolve crumbling as his heart shattered. "I love you too, Steve."

One last brilliant smile was cast his way before Steve disappeared back into the ballroom.

Tony stared at his retreating figure, all the emotions he had repressed finally coming to the surface. He could feel his body shuddering through the emotional torment. Natasha came up from behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Tony-"

"It's alright."

"No, you deserve-"

"I'll never be satisfied."

A beat of silence, then quietly, "Don't you think he deserves to know? Tony, what he said just now-"

"No." The genius shook his head, cutting her off, "He would feel terrible. All I want for him is to be happy, and if Terminator makes him happy, then I'm happy. Besides, I would never be able to face him to look him in the eyes again." He smiled sadly, eyes clouding over with tears, "I love his eyes."

"Tony..."

He gazed at nothing.

"At least I'll still have his eyes in my life."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, so people wanted more so I haven given you more! 
> 
> Steve and Bucky literally just got married, so I had to think of a way to turn this around from one sided attraction to 'the feelings are mutual!' and this is what I came up with so I hope it is everything you are looking for and you find the ending satisfying. 
> 
> (Do you see what I did there? ^.^)
> 
> \---I also added more Hamilton references just because I could. Hahahaha!

Tony sucked in a deep breath from where he was seated on a toilet in the elegant bathroom adjacent from the ballroom where the wedding festivities continued. He wiped at his eyes again, refusing to let tears fall. 

If Steve was happy, then he was happy. All he wanted was Steve's happiness. 

He choked out a wet sob.

Okay. So he also wanted Steve. 

He blew his nose in some toilet paper as he remembered the day that Bucky came into their lives.

Tony had been working up the courage to tell Steve about his feelings for weeks, even thought Steve might reciprocate. The genius was gone for the blonde and he couldn't help but wonder if Steve's lingering eyes and those too long touches meant he felt the same way about Tony. That day they were going to the art museum, and Tony had this elaborate scheme planned out where they would go to the museum, have a nice (romantic) candlelit dinner, and then go for a late night stroll in the park where the genius would finally put himself out there. Steve had seemed so excited and Tony stood by vibrating with nervous energy and they were just about to leave when Bucky walked in. 

Both Steve and Tony's jaws had dropped open. Bucky stood in the doorway grinning like a Cheshire cat, his arms spread wide when he said, "Hiya, punk."

And then Steve was gone from Tony's side in an instant and the genius was left feeling cold and alone. Steve had jumped into Bucky's arms and that was it. Tony never got that date with Steve, never got to tell him how he feels. He was still thinking about telling Steve how he felt, but that plan quickly went down the drain when he walked in on Steve and Bucky making out on the couch a few weeks after Terminator had gotten there. 

Apparently, Barnes was able to escape from Hydra, was back to his normal self, and made his way to shield where they kept him under strict surveillance until he was deemed safe and not a danger. Then he came to see Steve and Tony was basically forgotten. Now Bucky hung out with Steve, Bucky sat next to Steve, Bucky laid his head on Steve's shoulder during movies nights, Bucky hogged the blanket he and Steve were sharing. Bucky now did all the things Tony used to do and it hurt so bad. 

And then Bucky asked Steve to marry him.

And Steve said yes.

Yep. It was hopeless. 

And Tony...well, he was helpless. 

The engineer sucked in another wet breath, willing himself to pull it together. He clenched his eyes shut and focused on his breathing. He might not ever be satisfied, but if Steve was satisfied with Bucky then-

His eyes flew open and he froze as the bathroom door flung open and two pairs of shuffling footsteps were heard entering before slamming the door shut. A husky laugh filled the near empty room and Tony winced.

Bucky.

The genius let out a near silent huff and rolled his eyes. Of course fate would have it that while he's trying to have a nice private cry in the bathroom, it would be interrupted by the newly wedded couple themselves. Tony got up from the toilet seat and was about to open the door to awkwardly excuse himself when he heard moaning. He sucked in his lips. Okaaaay, well, this was going to be _really_ awkward now. 

He stood there listening to to them for a few moments, debating whether he should really interrupt them or not. "Fuck it," he thought bitterly, "I don't give a fuck."

He went to undo the lock.

"Oh, Sam!"

Tony's entire body went stalk still, mouth agape, and eyes huge. 

_What_!?

"Oh god, Bucky!"

Tony's hand flew to cover his mouth to quiet his gasp of immense surprise. That was Sam! _Sam_! Bucky was in the bathroom making out with Sam and not Steve!

_Holy_ _shit_!

**Holy** **shit**.

Holy shit he has to tell some one. He has to tell Steve! 

Tony gulped and his hands waved around frantically trying to figure out what to do. He tried to control his breathing to make sure he didn't give himself away.

"Come on," he heard Sam whisper, "let's go in one of the stalls so no one sees us."

"Yeah," Tony heard Bucky agree, then made a face as he heard more kissing, "here."

A stall door rattled shut and then more passionate moaning had Tony wanting to gag. Is Bucky serious? He literally just got married to Steve and he's making out with Sam! 

Tony swallowed down his anger as he ever so carefully and quietly made he way out of his stall. He tipped toed out of the bathroom, holding his breath until he made it out the door. Then he stood there in shocked, shaking anger until he got his wits about him and stormed around trying to find Steve.

He found Natasha first. 

He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away into a corner. She spun and stared at him, confusion written all over her face as she let herself be tugged away. "What? What? What is it?" She ask hurriedly when she saw the look on Tony's face. 

"Bucky is cheating on Steve."

"What?" Her face changed into something sad, "Tony..."

But the Tony stood his ground, face hard and voice serious, "His making out with Sam right now in the bathroom."

Her eyes darkened and her expression pinched, "What?" she asked more sharply.

"I just heard them. They're- they're in there right now. I-I Steve-" He stumbled to get the words out, the reality of it all setting in. 

Natasha nodded lividly. "We need to find Steve. We have to tell him."

He swallowed hard, shivers wracking his body as Natasha lead him over to the blonde. Steve grinned widely at them, his gaze lingering on Tony before his lips slowly began to turn downwards. His intelligent blue eyes flickered between him and Natasha, "What's the matter?"

Natasha put a hand on his muscular arm, "We have to tell you something, Steve."

Steve's confused look broke Tony's heart and he sucked in a deep breath before speaking, "It's about Bucky." Steve watched him with trusting eyes and Tony faltered, mouth opening and closing uselessly as he tried to get the words out. "I heard him in the bathroom and-and he was, uh, he was, um," he teared up as Steve laid a hand on his shoulder and leaned in close, "he-he. Bucky is kissing Sam in the bathroom."

Tony watched Steve through bleary eyes as the blonde took a step back, face twisted in confusion that quickly turned to utter hurt before then changing into what could only be described as anger. His big hands clenched into fists and he took a step forward as Tony took step back. Natasha stopped him with an arm and Steve stopped instantly, staring at Tony with a helpless expression. 

Tony wet his lips nervously, voice shaking as he quietly spoke, "Steve. I-I'm so sorry. I-I just thought you should know." 

"I thought this might happen."

Tony blinked, "What?" He peered over at Natasha who looked equally confused. 

Steve sighed heavily and his body deflated. He ran a angry hand through his hair, "I suspected something was going on between them. Bucky tried to assure me there wasn't but-" He cut himself off as he shook his head furiously, "On our wedding night-on our-Jesus!"" 

Natasha excused herself, expression deadly, "I'm going to find the two fuckfaces in the bathroom and bring them out here." Tony nodded to her distractedly, keeping his eyes on Steve who was pacing rapidly, running an exasperated hand down his face every few seconds. 

_Fuck_. 

Tony hung his head. He felt terrible. He literally just ruined Steve's marriage. But Bucky is cheating on him and that's wrong! And-

"Tony."

He lifted his head and made direct eye contact with Steve who gave tried to give him a sad smile. "I know that face. It isn't your fault, Tony, honestly. I-I'm glad that you heard that and told me straight away." He took a step closer to the dark haired man, "Truly, thank you so much, Tony." He inched neared and Tony felt his breath catch in his throat, "I don't know what I would do without you, Tones."

"Steve!" 

Tony rolled his eyes dejectedly as Bucky and Sam came marching up, faces pale and distraught as Natasha drew up the rear popping her knuckles.

"Stevie, just let me explain-" Bucky tried to take Steve's hand, only for the blonde to yank it away. 

"No. I should've known. I did know, yet I ignored it because I trusted you." His blue eyes full of rage and betrayal, "How could you? Both of you?!"

Sam stayed in the background, face glued to the ground as Bucky tried to reason with his 'husband', "Steve, its-look just-"

Steve glared daggers into his skull, "We're through. I'm filling for an annulment in the morning."

"Steve-"

"Fuck. Off."

Bucky nodded shamefully and he and Sam slunk off into the night leaving the other three alone in the corner. Steve looked ready to beat something up and Tony couldn't help but feel it was all his fault. He lightly touched Steve's arm.

"Steve," he whispered brokenly, "I'm so sorry."

He was shocked when the blonde pulled him into a hug and squeezed him tightly, "Oh, Tony..."

Tony blinked wide-eyed as Natasha patted on the back and then winked at him and made her way off into the crowd. Where was she- 

Oh.

No. She's crazy. He can't tell Steve, especially not now when he just found out his brand new husband is cheating on him. 

Steve pulled him in closer and Tony dug his face in the board shoulder, relishing in the feel of Steve's arms around him. Steve continued to hold him and his voice broke through the silence between them, "Oh, Tony. God I-" he pulled away abruptly and Tony waited with baited breath.

Steve gazed at him brokenly, "Tony. Tony, I-I don't-" His voice broke off and he wouldn't look at the man in front of him.

Tony made a split second decision.

"I love you."

Steve let out a breathy laugh and shot him a sorrowful smile, "I love you too, Tones."

"No." Tony huffed and pushed his hair back anxiously, "No, I mean I'm in love with you."

Steve stared at him blankly but Tony powered through, "I love you, Steve." 

The lack of response began to break his heart all over again and tears dotted his eyes. "I-I so sorry. I know this is the worst possible time to tell you but-"

Steve's lips on his cut him off. 

Soft hands framed his face and Steve kissed him gently, thumbs brushing over Tony's cheek bones. They pulled away and Steve moved his hands to Tony's waist to keep him close. Tony was flabbergasted. He stared at Steve with his mouth hanging wide open.

Steve chuckled and stole another soft, short kiss. "I love you, Tony."

He blinked. "Huh?"

Another deep chuckle, then Steve's smile went insecure. "I-I love you too, Tony."

Tony was shocked, "You do?"

Steve stroked his hair, "Yes."

"Oh. Really?"

"Absolutely."

Tony's brow furrowed, "But-but what about Bucky?"

Steve sighed deeply, "I loved Bucky, but, well, you know-" he waved his hand to where Bucky and Sam had exited. "I knew. For a while. And someone else always had my heart before he showed up." He peered down at Tony with love clear in his gaze. "He's one of my best friends, but you're my bestest of best friends. You're the one for me. I love you, Tony."

Tony couldn't speak as the tears he'd kept at bay finally spilled over his cheeks and Steve clutched him close, kissing his head every now and again.

"I love you, Tony."

He cleared his throat and smiled so widely it hurt, "I love you too, Steve."

The blonde grinned and kissed him again, hard and full of love and passion and promises. Tony knocked their foreheads together when they parted, "I'm not like Bucky. I hope I can make you happy."

Steve kissed the tip of his nose, "As long as you're always you that will be enough."

Tony beamed and kissed him hungrily and a year later when Tony was the one saying I do to Steve he couldn't be happier.

He whispered lovingly into Steve's ear as the slow danced for the first time as a married couple.

"Now I'll always be satisfied."


End file.
